Blade Uehara
Story Uehara and Panther Risako joined New Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling at the same time, and climbed the ranks to the top division together. As IWWF Asia Tag Team Champions they were undefeated, but as best friends they always refused to wrestle against each other in an official match despite fan demand to find out who between them is stronger. This changes after Risako goes into depression for accidentally crippling Dragon Fujiko. Uehara, increasingly unable to tolerate Risako's apathy, which she worries is depleting New Japan's morale as a whole, eventually raises a Rebel Army (with members including Yumi Shoji, Kanako Komatsu and Hikaru Ijuin) to oppose Risako's Regular Army, exerting pressure on Risako to either relinquish her leadership position or else demonstrate that she is capable of defending it. This culminates in a climactic match between Uehara and Risako for the IWWF Asia Heavyweight Champion title, which Risako unconvincingly retains. Uehara remarks that her true defeat is not losing the match, but failing to get Risako back to displaying her top form in the ring. She urges Risako to return to her old self so that they can both fulfill their original dream of international success. The next day, Uehara has disappeared. None of her former associates know where she has gone. In fact, Uehara has relocated to Mexico, where she turns up in AAC as a masked wrestler going by the name of Em Sande. She defeats Cyocyo Chalas to become AAC Heavyweight Champion, becoming the most acclaimed wrestler in Mexico (at one point being described as a "messenger of God"). But after holding the title for some time, she is eventually defeated by new IWWF Asia Heavyweight Champion Mighty Yukiko, who recognizes her true identity after the match. Noting that Yukiko is also the one who defeated Risako, and thus accepting the inevitability of giving way to the next generation sooner or later, Uehara decides to move back to Japan with a new mission to discover and bring up fresh talent. Upon her return, however, Uehara learns of JWI and joins it, but solely in order to raise a Rebel Army against the Regular Army led by Beauty Ichigaya, and thus give Ichigaya as much trouble as possible. After JWI implodes, Uehara forms her own independent promotion named Pacific Ocean Women's Pro-Wrestling, where she (with the help of former New Japan junior Teddy Cat Hori) mentors new wrestlers including Reiko Kanamori, Matsuri Aton, Mami Sawanobori and especially Harumi Ogami whom Uehara views as her heir. However, Pacific Ocean runs into financial difficulties and eventually shuts down. Uehara and Harumi then spend some time as unaffiliated wrestlers crashing other promotions to challenge their wrestlers. Subsequently, Uehara forms a new independent promotion named Far East Women's Pro-Wrestling. Personality Uehara is regarded as one of the greatest overall contributors to the world of women's wrestling in Japan. She exhibits innate leadership ability, treating those under her charge with a blend of strictness and gentleness that comes spontaneously to her. As a wrestler, Uehara is considered to be along with Risako the best of their generation, and their tag team an ideal combination. Uehara moves around the ring with unmatched speed and agility, possesses a balanced defence against all types of attacks, and is renowned for her spectacular high-flying moves which combine with Risako's graceful throws to produce one of the most visually pleasing tag teams to watch. During their heyday, Uehara and Risako were roughly equal in popularity among fans, with Uehara's tomboyish looks perfectly complementing Risako's pronounced femininity. Uehara's subsequent tag team with Shoji is vastly inferior. As Em Sande, Uehara pushes her aerial style to even more extreme levels, far outshining even the most flamboyant Mexican wrestlers.Category:Characters